Doggo
| tribes = | place =1st | alliances = | challenges =9 | votesagainst =4 | days =38 |strikes = }} Doggo is a contestant from . Doggo is the winner of the first season of WhAl ORG's. Profile Name and Age: Doggo (25) Tribe Designation: ''' '''Discord: Doggo Play #4301 Current Timezone: EST 'ORG History?: '"Yes. I played one 32 player season of survivor that lasted 7 months and an 8 player season of fast survivor that lasted 3ish hours (both on Smogon's circus forums). I won both. I'm currently a sign up for a Big Brother season on discord, but I plan on being more of a supportive character there and survivor is my preferred ORG anyway. " 'Threat Status?: '"I'd sure hope I'd be a big threat, but I obviously don't want to come across that way. I think I work best playing from the middle and then only getting visible power towards the end. Playing from the bottom is too dangerous premerge. In order to best 31 other players in my biggest season, I feel like I had to make a lot of big moves but I'll focus on two. **1. Before the merge or tribe swaps, I found an idol and gave it to the person on the bottom (he knew he was on the bottom) and told him to save himself and get out the tribe's leader. The person on the bottom had 6 votes cast against him, and his one vote that I had him direct was enough to send my target home and none of my tribe even knew I had found the idol or given it to the player that they wanted to target.** Next tribal when we lost again, I was forced to vote out the player on the bottom so that he wouldn't be able to tell anyone that I was the mastermind behind voting out the top dog. **2. Right at the merge, I worked my relationships from the swapped portion of the game to figure out that another player had an idol. I was in two different alliances that were trying to target each other, but using the idol information I was able to form a temporary truce that allowed the idol holder's biggest ally to be voted out and to then blindside the idol holder two votes later.** From the f12 until the f7 I was basically able to work back and forth between my two alliances while targeting a third alliance, occasionally cutting not-too-important allies (that my other allies were willing to cut) as needed to make myself seem loyal. I think a lot of players can get in trouble working between two alliances, but I was able to build trust with both and by the f7 I was utterly needed by both sides in order for them to make it further. From this point on there was no world where I wouldn't make it to f3 so f7 to f3 I just worked on getting rid of people who had even an inkling of being able to beat me. In my other 8 person season I guess my biggest move was at a point where we had identified two major challenge threat early on and one lost a challenge and was about to go home... however, I convinced my allies that we needed him to stay because he was the only one who could beat the other challenge threat who was more dangerous because he also had a social game... so we spared 2nd threat, and next challenge 2nd threat barely managed to beat 1st threat, letting us eliminate 1st threat... and then at f4 my allies and I tried our hardest and managed to get out 2nd threat and in f3 I basically won all the votes since that strategy paid off. It was super risky and I'd rather not try it again, but it worked for that game at least. I wouldn't want to try to pull something like that in a longer season." Survivor Doggo began on the tribe, Voting History } |- | 12 | | |- | 13 | | |- | 14 | | |- | 15 | | |- | Jury Votes for Doggo | colspan="2" |- | |} Trivia * Doggo is the first winner of the entire series! References Category:Contestants Category:Revo Contestants Category:Survivor: Evolution Vs. Revolution Category:WhAl Survivor Category:Imperium Category:Endurium